por ese color carmesi 2
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: No estaba segura cuando fue que dejo su moral heroica y dejo paso a la locura, pero ahora solo veía a ese cuerpo goteando como lo mas fascinante del planeta, el olor de ese liquido rojo alteraba sus sentidos y erizaba su piel; actualmente tenia la gran duda de que era mas tentador, si el bestia de butch o la sangre goteando sobre el. ¿loca?, quien sabe
1. jaulas rotas y sangre

Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo la continuación del one-shot de " por ese color carmesí", espero que les guste y tratare de subir más historias unitarias de los verdes. Este escrito fue con colaboración de Miss Hell, una gran amiga de años. Gracias por leer.

Atte necrara.

Por ese color carmesí: jaulas rotas y sangre.

"Erase una vez un amor puro y sin igual, un amor que no debía ser ensuciado por manos descuidadas. Manos torpes, manos que quizás... debían ser cortadas"

Buttercup miraba aquel hombre, ¿debería de llamarlo de esa manera? Colgado de ambas manos, buscando un poco de piedad en su mirada. Estaba aterrado, si el miedo tuviera olor, ¿cómo sería? Buttercup no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que color obtendría. Cada grito desesperado que obtendría de su boca, cada cara de horror que pondría, le estremecía, pero de una manera bastante placentera...para su gusto. Era una súper heroína, sedienta de aquel liquido rojo que escurría de varias partes de su cuerpo. Era una súper heroína retorcida, que en algún momento se desvío del camino ¿cuando había sido? Ah, sí... ya podía recordar.

Buttercup caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, molesta, abrumada... quería golpear a alguien. Estaba frustrada, pero ella sabía cuál era el motivo de esa ira acumulada. Nadie la había humillado tanto, nadie había podido ver a través de ella. Y el chupetón de Mitch en su cuello esa mañana, sólo le confirmaba las palabras de su contraparte. Escuchando el timbre sonar, entrando a frustrarse más en las aburridas clases de historia.

-"Enfermo"-recordó lo que le había dicho, mientras le alejaba de ella de un golpe. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo, le perturbaba pero... algo en él, también le llamaba la atención.

butter miraba la ventana la verdad que la clase le era tan interesante como ver si peludito tiene pulgas, frunciendo las cejas al recordar los rumores de su "fiel" novio y una chica en el baño del gimnasio...conteniendo su enojo, era la heroína, la chica buena del ejemplo. puff ejemplo sus ovarios quizás lo era pero también era una adolecente traicionada y dolida. Lo peor de todo es que su contraparte alias idiota n°1 o " barón de la locura" tenia razón.

Saliendo de allí dándole la excusa a Mitch que tenía ronda de guardia, la verdad que la cambio con burbuja pero ni ganas de verle la cara ese día aun olía al perfume francés de princesa y eso le daba arcadas a su nariz. Volando por el cielo al parque botánico subiéndose al árbol mas alto, estar allí le tranquilizaba, cerrando sus ojos un momento respirando el grato silencio de allí.- me llegas a morder de vuelta y descubriremos si se te regeneran los dientes-sentencio en silencio aun sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te hace bien estar aquí sola? ¿Mientras suprimes tus deseos?-dice una voz a centímetros de su espalda con Buttercup volteando asustada, queriendo golpearlo y él esquiva su puño con bastante facilidad. Buttercup se queda quieta, ese idiota a dónde se había desaparecido todo ese tiempo. -No puedo decírtelo, sin embargo... ¿Creo que has estado pensando seriamente en lo que te dije no? Odias que tenga la razón, me odias... Eso es bueno, sino...ya no sería interesante-dice Butch sonriendo, con Buttercup tragando saliva... Estaba loco... Completamente loco...

-quizás, ¿feliz? y como digas, lárgate quiero estar sola-dice butter teniendo seguridad, algo de ella, antes podía predecir si el idiota buscaba pelea o solo joderla, ahora no estaba segura. Queriendo ignorarlo concentrándose en el silencio con la esperanza que se aburra y se largue. Mas la suerte no estaba de su lado cuando le dio un golpe al sentirlo morder su muslo, mandándolo al piso- agrr maldita sea que te dije de morder, grandísimo hijo del peludo culo de mono papa-dice Butter viendo la mordida sangrando en su muslo con el demente de butch relamiéndose su sabor.

-Estás aterrada... Puedo oler tu miedo...-dice Butch sonriendo cuando Butter no sabe como había hecho eso, pero estaba... Aprisionada en un árbol con sus manos sin poder soltarse, empezando a forcejear, no tenía miedo, no lo tenía... No lo...tenía. O eso pensaba antes de sentir la mano de Butch hurgar sus partes, no sabía que le asustaba más la acción de él o que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a él. Sintiendo un dedo intruso, algo brusco, algo rudo... Pero excitante...-Te lo digo ahora verdecita... Te deseo, deja de suprimir tus deseos y hazme caso... Déjate enloquecer por lo que realmente sientes...-dice Butch moviendo más rápido sus dedos con Butter mordiendo el hombro de él sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y la sangre de él sobre sus labios, llegando a un orgasmo rápido. Un orgasmo perfecto. Butch saca sus dedos lamiéndolos...-Mira... Este sabor es adictivo... Ya lo he probado verdecita... Me pregunto si lo volveré a probar... Mírame a mí... Yo quiero ser el perro que te muerda y lama tus heridas... Piénsalo... Y piensa en mi oferta-dice Butch desapareciendo con Buttercup dejándose caer relamiendo la sangre que aun estaba en su comisura, quería llorar se sentía humillada y a la vez... Quería más... Podía utilizar a Mitch... No, no quería ni verlo en ese momento. Tenía la fuerza para destrozar la ciudad y no se pudo defender de ese bastardo, realmente estaba mal.

-maldito enfermo-solo musito recuperando el aire robado, quizás contener tanto su poder la estaba haciendo descuidada a los ataques o quizás, solo quizás lo enfermo era contagioso. Fue bruto, rudo, y al mejor estilo butch pero irónicamente a su orgullo fue el mejor orgasmos en años, ni el hijo de perra de Mitch lo logro tan rápido.

Pasaron dos semanas en los que no supo nada de butch, por lo menos la mordida de su muslo se fue, pero le quedo esa inquietud en su ser, ser la heroína que todos alaban o usan, ya no estaba segura de eso tampoco. o dejar salir esa locura destructiva que tenia dentro de ella que cada vez que peleaban contra algo debía contener para no destruir la ciudad; ni cabe decir que Mitch ayudaba a la causa, le dijo que iba a ver a una tía en el condado vecino pero el sabía que era una mera excusa para irse de putas.

Hasta que es día que en medio de una patrulla el volvió, la estampo contra el concreto y le hizo esa pregunta de nuevo. No estaba segura cuando fue que su lado oscuro hablo o ella ya era así, pero termino aceptando. La gran heroína buttercup dijo que si a algo así de aberrante pero a la vez intrigante, amaba ese olor a sangre cuando peleaba solo que parte de ella no lo quería asumir. ¿Moralidad? quien sabe.

...y ahora se encontraba allí en esa vieja fábrica abandonada con ese cuerpo goteando a distancia. Observándolo como si fuera la cosa más increíble del planeta. ¿Remordimiento, culpa? ni un poco para ser sincera.

-El sonido de su sangre, es relajante. Es como una gotera, pero de un líquido más delicioso-dice Butch lamiendo el cuchillo sin cortarse, Buttercup lo ve, y ve la cara aterrada de Mitchelson, sonriendo levemente.

-Por...qué...-dijo Mitch con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Butch se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba debajo de él, sonriendo irónico al ver a Buttercup hacer una expresión tan fría hacia él, que se excito de sólo verla. Era una Buttercup nueva? No, era la verdadera. Butter miro la sangre de Mitch caer sobre Butch poco a poco, sintiendo cierto cosquilleo en sus partes sensibles. Se estaba excitando con sólo verlo que irónico.

-por que no soy juguete de nadie, y sabias desde kinder que no me gusta compartir. ¿Sabes lo único bueno de esto? que me diste un motivo para quitarme las cadenas, así que gracias por los cuernos con las 77 o no espera 79, ¿las ultimas eran gemelas no Mitch?-dice buttercup con la cuenta puntual de cuantas veces le vio la cara.

Butch suelta unas carcajadas aterradoras que hacen eco en aquel lugar abandonado, esa situación le divertía con Butter acercándose molesta dispuesta a callar sus burlas hacia ella pero antes de que su golpe llegará. -Puedo leerte... Quieres verlo sufrir tal y como tú lo hacías no? Cuando llorabas en tu cuarto cuando sabías que estaba con otra o cuando tenias que fingir un orgasmo y te ibas al baño mientras te satisfacías a ti misma porque el pene de este sujeto no lograba que llegaras al orgasmo? Déjame cogerte... Buttercup... Déjame comerte y demostrarle como se hacen las cosas-dice Butch apresándola en la mesa con Mitch abriendo los ojos que demonios estaban haciendo esos dos...a que estaban jugando. Butter se intenta resistir no se lo permitiría primero sintiendo algo gotear en su rostro, sangre...era la sangre de Mitch... Sintiendo de nuevo esa mano soltando un gemido de placer, aunque se intentará resistir, eso...le gustaba...-Déjame tocarte... Y déjame llevarte al mejor orgasmo de tu jodida vida-dice Butch rompiendo el pantalón de ésta sin pedirle permiso, bajando su rostro hasta aquel tesoro entre sus piernas con la sangre goteando en los glúteos expuestos de ella... Buttercup siente su cuerpo temblar esa lengua de él, hacia maravillas... Sintiendo que la aprieta de sus brazos le hacía daño pero no le importaba le gustaba, le encantaba sentirlo de rodillas frente a ella, hundido entre sus piernas mientras el cuerpo de Mitch goteaba sangre sobre ellos.

-mm mierda, el termino enfermo y acosador te queda corto-dice soltando un gemido jalando de su pelo con sus piernas temblando.

-Enserio... Crees eso?... Quizás... Deba dejarte sin hablar... Para que no susurres con esa boquita tuya-dice Butch sonriendo perverso introduciendo sus dedos y Butter se estremece, sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar cuando siente que le rompe su remera, mordiendo sus senos y ella sin poder dejar de mover sus caderas. El placer que sentía era inigualable...las noches que le dio Mitch, eran mierda a comparación de eso, Butch muerde su clítoris, haciendo que Butter suelte un grito sintiendo un dedo rondando sus dos orificios pero antes de presentar queja la otra mano de él jala sus pezones haciendo que ella suelte un grito... Quería más, quería sentirlo...-Estás tan húmeda... Pero vamos a buscar una mejor lubricación-dice Butch, cortando un poco la piel de Mitch al lanzar el cuchillo, y un chorrito se sangre empieza a caer con Butch levantando a Butter con el sexo de ella siendo empapado por la sangre y ésta gime de placer, sí...estaba enloqueciendo. Butch la tira en la mesa acomodándola en cuatro sacando su miembro metiéndose sin cuidado, empezando a penetrarla con sus dedos introduciéndose en la boca de ella y ésta empieza a llorar, lloraba...de placer y eso le molestaba. Sintiendo sus nalgas ser golpeadas fuertemente, con su espalda siendo mordida... Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo mordido y el miembro de él se estaba adueñando de su interior, de su alma...de su cordura... Buscando deseosa la boca de él al sentir que quedan frente a frente con Butch sonriendo...-No verdecita... Recuerda que esto es parte de tu venganza, qué pasa si me enamoró de ti? Tendrás un acosador las 24 hrs...no creo que te guste follar donde sea que logre cazarte cuando estés sola-dice Butch sonriendo perverso, con Butter viéndolo aprensándolo con sus piernas tan fuerte que podía sentir los huesos de él crujir...jalándolo besándolo salvajemente, sintiendo el brazo de Mitch caer empapándolos de sangre y Butch se mueve más rápido.

-aghhh agrr solo cállate, ahh y muévete-dice buttercup besándolo con fuerza, con la fuerza que reprimía con el idiota que sangraba para no romperle la espalda, mordiendo su labio inferior entre embestidas, la visión de butch solo usando un delantal de carnicero la estaba enloqueciendo. no sabía donde se había ido su cordura pero ahora el placer de arañas su espalda la colmaba al sentirlo moverse mas rápido, bendita súper velocidad. Estirando el cuello al arquearse con butch no perdiendo el tiempo mordiéndolo decidido a dejar su marca permanente. Esta era la verdadera buttercup que se escondía tras la capa de heroína, la que quería salir de su jaula y el literalmente destrozo esa jaula.

-Je... Como ordene...-dice Butch relamiéndose mordiendo su cuello sangrándolo, y Butch se mueve más profunda y salvajemente, podía quebrarla, tal vez después lo intentaría... Con Buttercup arqueando su espalda sintiendo a éste tirar de sus pezones y ella se viene...si, nunca le había pasado pero logra derramarse al recibir su orgasmo con Butch saliendo de su cuerpo frotando un poco su miembro y su liquido cae sobre los senos de Buttercup que aun estaba con las piernas abiertas, sudorosa y agitada, con la mirada en otro mundo... Cubierta de sangre, con ésta desmayándose debido a las sensaciones.

Con unos pajarillos cantando, y Buttercup abre los ojos asustada, llegaría la Policía y... Dándose cuenta que estaba en su cama, cambiada con su pijama...había sido un sueño...intentando levantarse, pero sus piernas parecían las de un venado recién nacido...

-Hermana, sigues durmiendo? Apresúrate que tenemos que salir...-dice Blossom tocando desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabiendo que Butter se ponía molesta si entraban así nada más. Buttercup se ve al espejo no había sido un sueño... Viendo las mordeduras en su cuello, y sus brazos...en su cuerpo.

-mierda-dice mirando su apariencia, no tenia excusa para inventar con semejante mordidas, usar el difunto Mitch no serviría.- bloss estoy en mi primer día, mejor falto, sabes que si voy con ese periodo activo asesinare a alguien-dice butter sabiendo que eso bastaría para que su hermana no pregunte, ya se conocían, si era agresiva normal, cuando estaba hormonal peor.

-de acuerdo el profesor vendrá a la tarde, hay calmantes en la cocina-dice la pelirroja saliendo de allí con bubbles , dejando respirar a buttercup, al menos le daría tiempo a recuperarse, qué demonios había pasado, ok si tuvo sexo con butch como nunca en su vida pero luego estaba en su pieza. Caminando o dando gracias que podía flotar fue al baño a verse al espejo, tenia mas mordidas en todo su cuerpo que nunca, le dolían las caderas apenas y si podía flotar metiéndose al agua aliviándola algo.

-agrr necesitare más de un calmante-dice saliendo con una bata de baño flotando no podía caminar viendo a butch sentado en su cama con su mejor cara de demente- hacía falta taantas mordidas-dice con mueca dolorida, ni preguntaba por el cadáver de su ex, sabía que lo hizo desaparecer.

-Me excitaba ver tu cuerpo lleno de ellas...me excita. Qué tiene de malo?-dice Butch sonriendo complacido, Buttercup lo ve que había pasado en ese viaje que habían hecho esos tres...hace tiempo que no los veía pero...ahora estaba más que cambiado no sólo que estaba demente, sino su fuerza era extrema-Te gusta? Verte en el espejo así...-dice Butch acercándose con Butter dándole un golpe que logra tirarlo sentándose arriba de él... Y Butch sonríe acomodando su quijada-Tu cuerpo...está temblando... Je... Quieres más?-dice Butch sonriendo perverso sin dejar contestar a Buttercup con ésta dejándose envolver por la lujuria, el deseo de él...aunque sabía que la dejaría sin caminar por toda una semana, besándolo con Butch poniendo mueca-Deja de enamorarme verdecita... O te secuestrare-dice Butch, más enserio que de broma...

-pues ya tenía pensado fugarme de esta ciudad a los 18-dice sonriendo perversa, quizás lo enfermo era contagioso pero como le gustaba sentirse así de loca, se sentía más ligera consigo misma.- así no le guste a la ciudad. ¿Conoces a alguien quien quiera unirse?


	2. sin cadenas

Por ese color carmesí cap 2: sin cadenas

Año y medio. Año y medio jugaron a eso, Buttercup no sabía que hacer quería estar con él cada segundo. Sentirlo. A pesar de que sabía que ya, ya habían hecho de todo. En el baño de la escuela, en la biblioteca, en las duchas del gimnasio, incluso en el parque mismo, se sentía tan domada...pero a la vez, sentía que ella tenía el control de esa bestia salvaje. Tenía que acabar con eso, ya. En su momento llego a pensar que él era lo mejor, pero... Las dudas le carcomían y más, porque después de todo ese tiempo aparecieron los restos que quedaban de Mitchelson, le quiso preguntar a su psicópata pero este desapareció cosa que le molesto más aun.

Daniel Wilson, 19 años. Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Buttercup comenzó a salir con él, pero... En dos días, estaba atada en una rueda giratoria como aquellas que ocupan los magos cuando van a lanzar cuchillas... respirando agitada viendo a Daniel de cabeza con los ojos vendados y algo en su boca le impedía gritar. Butter se ve que estaba desnuda mirando a Butch aparecer.

-Ah... Al fin despiertas. Creí que tendría que violarte, para que pudieras hacerlo...-dice Butch dejando un maletín abriéndolo lleno de cuchillas...-Dime, Buttercup. ¿Cuántas veces follaste con él?-dice Butch apuntándole y Butter cierra los ojos viendo el cuchillo clavarse al lado de su cabeza haciéndole un pequeño corte en su mejilla-A diferencia tuya...yo no aguanto por años...ahora dime,¿ cuántas veces te hizo gritar su nombre, y derramaste tus líquidos sobre su rostro?-dice Butch lanzando otra cuchilla esta vez rozándole los muslos, ella se podía liberar de esas cosas pero no le interesaba eso puntualmente. Sintiendo otros cuchillos rozar sus brazos y piernas, aun que sin bajar su mirada.

-Ninguna, no llego a 4ta base, salí apropósito para q salieras de dónde diablos estabas. Te desapareciste dos meses cuando salió en las noticias lo de Mitch-dice butter sin miedo pues no mentía el rubio fortachón no llego ni a un beso de lengua.

-En 1mes cumplo 18 y sabes q significa-dice butter con otro cuchillo rozando su cintura, sin bajar la mirada encontrando esos ojos verdes oscuro que la hacían temblar y excitarse a la vez. No le importaba estar desnuda, el pudor se le fue hace tiempo, al menos con él.

Butch la mira, tomando los cuchillos esta vez de cinco...empezando a lanzarlos

-Entonces... ¿Por qué mierdas quieres verme celoso? ¿Por qué quieres que pierda más la cordura? ¿Te calienta? -dice Butch tomando los cuchillos que deberían ensartarse en su cuerpo y no alrededor viendo el cuerpo de Butter temblar, pero no de miedo precisamente... Cuando Butch los cuchillos molesto arriba de él y el cuerpo de Daniel Wilson comienza a sangrar... Empapándolo de sangre...ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar el pobre.-Soy un criminal verdecita, qué esperabas? Además... Me fui a calentar por otra parte-dice Butch burlón con Butter mirándolo, a que se...refería... Butch ve la cara de dolor de ella, soltando una risa algo aterradora... -Es por eso que volví... Porque mi mano, no era suficiente... Además yo te ayude un poco en esos sueños húmedos que tenías-dice Butch acercándose lamiendo la mejilla de ésta-Probaremos algo distinto verdecita... Oral, vaginal o anal... Me pregunto qué tipo de sexo tendremos hoy...-dice Butch comenzando a girarla, con Butter no sabiendo lo que hacía, cuando ve a Butch tomar los cuchillos lanzándolos y estos se detienen como si alguien los sostuviera... Apuntando a las partes de Butter y otro a su boca...-Vaya... Será divertido y para hacerlo más te enseñaré un truco que aprendí en estos dos meses...-dice Butch sonriendo perverso, con dos Butch igual a él apareciendo con Butter excitándose al ver el bulto despierto de los tres...Butch la desata dejándola caer en el suelo sin cuidado alguno, había tenido peores caídas, viendo a los 3 butch alzando una ceja, eso si era nuevo pero no quitaba el hecho que se desapareció 2 meses y ella tenía su don sorpresa también, con butch 1 y butch 2 estando por tocarla el suelo empieza a temblar con plantas invadirlo sujetando a los 3 idiotas. La joven de ojos verdes se levanta con una come moscas gigante o varias devorando el cuerpo Danny, no quería otro incidente con cuerpos hallados.

\- esta vez no butch, te odio, me encantas y me haces dudar de mi cordura pero ni todo eso quita que te desaparezcas por 2 meses. esta vez la que dice como soy yo-dice butter con las lianas con espina sujetando fuerte a butch que intenta zafarse pero eran resistentes y curiosamente notaba algo de estas plantas...sonriendo perverso, oh si no era por ser el gran butch pero si había liberado al monstruo que tenia la verdecita dentro al ver como las Venus y come moscas peleaban por los restos de Danny

.

-Je...realmente intentaras matarme. O quizás... Intentes torturarme un rato, eso complacería tus fantasías?-dice Butch sonriendo tal y como le gustaba

-quizás y me vas a decir dónde demonios te metiste; por mas tentadores que sean tus copias esta vez vamos a hacer diferente-dice buttercup excitada sí, pero haría algo distinto, no dejaría que el la toque, por que llegaría en un momento que querrá que se mueva y no lo haría hasta que hable.

moviendo sus manos con las lianas sujetándolo firme, empezando a devorar el cuerpo de el entre mordidas, comenzando por el cuello con sus manos bajando a su pecho repitiendo el proceso dando uno que otro arañazo notando la cara de excitación de butch con su bulto latiendo al sentir sus nalgas cerca y no estar adentro. Doblegarlo no seria fácil pero si lo castigaría por dejarla sola. Deslizando sus dedos al escuchar jadear al rowdy respirando fuerte al sentir a butter sobre su miembro, comenzando a lamerlo a su modo lento y haciendo que butch quiera soltarse, en su tiempo de locuras con sangre, el era quien marcaba el ritmo.- no butch esta vez no-dice con mas lianas sujetando al cadera de este para evitar que la mueva. Masajeándolo desde la base hasta la punta entre lamidas con este latiendo en sus manos con los clones sin poder moverse mucho tampoco.

-Ah...quién diría... Que... Agg...tendrías tan buena... Boca...-dice Butch queriendo moverse pero era imposible con Butter sonriendo lamiendo la punta, engullendo todo moviendo su cabeza lentamente, haciéndolo gemir de placer... -Agh... Joder...verdecita... -dice Butch con su amigo queriendo entrar en ella, deseoso

\- eres un maniático de primera pero tengo cosas que no sabes-dice butter sintiendo que estaba por terminar y no hizo mucho que se diga. Lamiendo de la base a la punta despacio observando la tensión en los músculos de sus piernas, quería zafarse y retomar el control, pero esta vez no lo dejaría. Suficiente desaparecidas para su gusto, tocando un punto en la base presionando de tal manera que está a un pelo de eyacular pero butter lo suelta con butch gruñendo al verse frustrado. Debía tener miedo de las cosas que le enseño en este año y medio...porque si algo tenían en común aparte de su gusto por la sangre era el tema de dominar al otro.- dime donde estuviste estos dos meses y la próxima te dejo terminar. Ah si mi cuerpo aprendió a generar paralizante...no esperes moverte mucho

-Je... Realmente quieres saberlo? O sólo quieres asegurarte de que no te haya andado metiendo esto en otras vaginas?-dice Butch burlón con Butter apretándolo, y Butch gruñe molesto... -Fui con unos amigos verdecita... Realmente eres muy controladora-dice burlón mirándola

-lo dice el tipo que me acosa hasta cuando duermo-dice alzando una ceja sentándose sobre el pero sin dejar que entre, era un avance por lo menos, pero había algo que no decía, lo notaba en su mirada...- el motivo no es el punto, pero luego del bastardo aquel y sus cuentos, no me gustan las mentiras. en parte dices la verdad y en parte no-dice buttercup rosando su miembro con su entrada pero sin ser algo pleno viendo divertida como butch se tensionaba queriendo soltarse.

-Qué...demonios quieres que te diga?... Me gustas...tanto como para matar a todos aquellos que se te acerquen... Es un obsesión enferma, tóxica... Y excitante... Además... Realmente soy alguien que pueda ser comparado con el pecoso? Si te hace feliz, no moje la polla dentro de una vagina... Ni siquiera me acerque a una... Tú... Aghh... Joder...Butter, deja de hacer eso-dice Butch molesto quería tomarla, tomar el control...

-pues si me hace feliz escucharlo de tu boca, pero grábate esto, te desapareces de nuevo así y la próxima el que estará colgado sangrando serás tu y de una zona que ambos apreciamos mucho-dice Butter acercándose a su rostro lamiendo su mejilla excitada de tener el control. Acariciando su rostro en un preámbulo que se le hace eterno al rowdy. el saco a la fiera de la jaula, ahora que se aguante.- y no, no tienes comparación, ningún idiota con pene te puede comparar.

Butch sonríe egocéntrico, haciendo mueca al sentir por fin lo que estaba deseando esa verdecita sabía cómo torturarlo a su modo, con ésta moviéndose lento con calma... Queriendo seguir disfrutando eso por un rato

Butter se mueve despacio apoyándose en su musculoso pecho moviendo sus caderas acomodándose al sentirlo completo, con el miembro de él reviviendo al sentirse presionado por esas paredes que conocía bien. Moviéndose a cierta velocidad demasiado lenta para butch pero que hacia estragos en el de igual manera tenso jalando de las lianas pero sin ceder.

-Jode..r...-dice Butch apretando su quijada lamiendo su mejillas y Butter suspira lo quería así, tan profundo que sentía su cuerpo temblar, sonriendo la mordida de Butch en su cuello sintiendo algo de dolor pero no bajándole las ganas

-Es necesario...que diga eso?-dice Butch viéndola, con Butter mirándolo si era necesario-Quiero cogerte salvajemente, quieres algo más?-dice Butch mirándola, con Buttercup sonriendo deshaciendo las ataduras sabiendo que las mordidas en su cuerpo empezarían, sintiendo las manos de él, apretar con fuerza sus senos con un ritmo salvaje tal cual bestia...

Butter regala más de su gemido al sentirlo morder su cuello a la vez que masajea su senos con su otro brazo rodeando su cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen con el ritmo aumentando con los arqueos apareciendo al sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba así de loco, cada figura suya le pertenecía, cada cm de piel, deslizando sus manos a sus glúteos sacando un grito de su verdecita a la vez que mordía su cuello lamiendo la sangre que botaba de su mordida

Habían hecho de todo en ese tiempo, era como si tuviera una fantasía sexual y después se le cumpliera... Lo cual le satisfacía bastante, se preguntaba como se vería Buttercup embarazada, podría morderla también como hasta ahora? Podría meter sus dedos, su puño sin riesgo alguno... Butch se detiene de repente al escuchar unas palabras ser susurradas por Butter mientras se arquea tanto que pareciera que se iba a quebrar recibiendo su orgasmo con complacencia... Y Butch sonríe levemente, penetrándola fuertemente y recibe con gusto él también su orgasmo

-ahhg mierda-dice buttercup aferrada a su espalda sintiéndolo aun adentro latiendo con temblores recorriendo su cuerpo, eso fue diferente y lo repetirían sin duda. notando una mano extra rozando su espalda con butch sosteniéndola aun unido a ella, el no estaba cansado y sabia que ella se repondría pronto - había olvidado a esos dos-dice butter mientras butch muerde su oreja sonriendo como solo él puede...algo le decía que no caminaría bien mañana.

cuando se dio cuenta tenia a los 3 butch en ella cada uno por su lado, sentía que se quebraría del placer con las embestidas dobles acalambrando sus piernas y su boca devorando de nuevo el miembro de butch con el original apretando su cadera entre mordidas jugando con sus pezones.

Desde cuando se había convertido en esa clase de pervertida? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que el olor de Butch cubierto de sangre, el olor a sexo con él le encantaba... Le hacían gemir como un animal en celo. Y sabía por más mórbida que era la idea, que él no haría lo de Mitch, él estaba enamorado de ella... Él le quería solo a ella y mataría a todos los que se le acercaran para cubrir esas pasiones de rojo carmesí. Butter lame sonrojada sintiendo su interior ser invadido por él, sólo por él. Por aquel sujeto que odiaba, que amaba, que la enloquecía... Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, sentía que se iba a ahogar de placer cuando lo que quedaba de la pierna del rubio es desgarrada por las plantas, dejándolos cubiertos de rojo. Y esto provoca que Butter llegue a su orgasmo dos veces al mismo tiempo con el semen de Butch cubriendo su boca, su culo y...su vagina... Quedando respirando agitada. Eso había sido tan genial... Con las copias desapareciendo dejando al original dentro de la vagina de ésta... susurrando algo al oído de butter que la deja roja con espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-estas demente, ok eso ya lo sé, pero estas seguro de eso-dice buttercup cómoda sobre el teniéndolo aun dentro.

Butch ríe perverso, besándola robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba. Butter suspira, recargándose en su pecho, sintiendo a éste tantear su cintura, qué más daba...ni siquiera con Mitchelson que estaba "muy" enamorada dejo que se lo hiciera sin condón. Y ahora, estaba más que llena del semen de ese sujeto loco.

-No intentes huir... Te encontraré donde quiera que estés-dice Butch con Butter cómoda, no sabía lo que era pero sentía plenitud al estar al lado de ese idiota. Como se lo explicaría a sus hermanas no lo sabía, Blossom los odiaba a muerte, aunque no sabía por que... En cuanto a Bubbles, ella... Estaba bien. Imaginando a un mini butch, ocultando su rostro rojo y no precisamente por la sangre, sintiendo algo escurrir dentro de ella, "el placer de la vida". Dejándose consumir en un sueño profundo...

Buttercup abre los ojos, estaba oscuro, sintiendo un movimiento en su vientre sobresaltándose un poco y sonríe, ya lo podía recordar. ya había pasado cuatro meses desde que renunció a ser ppg... Y se había marchado con él... Viendo su vientre de cuatro meses, tocando su panza... Que padre más loco le fue a conseguir, pero... Ella tampoco estaba tan cuerda que digamos. Mirando a su alrededor el cuarto iluminado por la luna, era bonito... La cabaña, que había construido Butch lejos, muy lejos de la ciudad. No había problema de traslado ya que ellos podían volar, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que esa cabaña se llenara de risas... Aunque, estaba ahora sola. Desde que se embarazo las mordidas disminuyeron, las prohibió realmente y ejem...las copias también. Butch se la pasaba menos en casa, era como si se hubiese aburrido de ella? Sintiéndose molesta, ella...una parte de ella estaba siendo quebrada lentamente.

-Al fin despiertas, qué haces con lágrimas en los ojos?-dice Butch apareciendo dejando unas bolsas, ahora sólo tenían sexo cuando ella quería, ya que... Los forzamientos, las "violaciones", estaban prohibidas. Butter lo ve levantándose, nunca...nunca antes había necesitado tanto un abrazo de él, haciéndolo desde su espalda... Y Butch la mira a través del espejo.

-Ah... Estás pensando en cosas innecesarias de nuevo-dice Butch mirando a la verdecita separándose de ella volteando a verla... Abrazándola, no sabía porque pero eso le tranquilizaba

-estúpidos cambios hormonales, butch tengo antojo-dice Butter con su contraparte oliendo su cuello esperando q le dijera q era esta vez.-tengo antojo de ti, ese medico dijo que luego de los 6 nada de sexo, aun falta un mes-dice Butter como quien no quiere la cosa. Tuvieron q ir a otro estado bien Lejos de saltadilla para estar tranquilos y q no los reconocieran.

-Je... Eso no me molesta-dice Butch soltando una pequeña risa, besándola tal como él lo hacía, acariciando su cintura poniendo su mano en el vientre de ella sintiendo las leves pulsaciones que había... Cargándola de repente, llevándola a la cama, quitando su ropa sin esperar con "hambre" buscando sus labios, con ésta apretando los hombros de él, clavando sus uñas sangrándolos, eso ya no era novedad...el rojo carmesí debía estar presente en sus actos sexuales.


End file.
